Welcome To The Family
by vampgrl4ever
Summary: Girls out hunting. Jasper and Emmett find it extremely fun to pick on OCC Tiffany about having feelings for Carlisle, before Carlisle comes home to find Emmett had kidnapped Tiffany since she's sick and brought her home to him. Carlisle/OCC
1. Emmett Kidnapped Me

**Twilight Fan Fiction Only. I do not own anything. :)**

**Carlisle/OCC fan fiction (NO ESME, EVER)**

* * *

><p><strong>TEASER OPENER. REVIEW IF YOU LIKE!<strong>

Emmett slowly pulled up at the house in his black Hummer. He came to a stop at the end of the drive, placing the Hummer in park. She was mad, he knew it. Emmett stared straight ahead as he spoke for the first time since they had left her house, riding in slience "Carlisle will be home anytime. I'm not use to being around sick people. If Rosalie and Alice knew you were staying home like this, they'd beat me, Tiffany." Golden eyes glanced over to see her pouting of course, with arms crossed over her chest and staring out the side window. "I'm glad I did as they asked and stopped by to check on you." He sighed watching her continue to stare out the window "I'm sorry I had to throw you over my shoulder and make you come. At least stay here tonight and let Carlisle check you out, okay?" glancing out the window then back at her when she made no sound or movement "don't make me tie you down." sighing loudly "Jasper and Edward will feel the same way. They won't help you escape either."

The long light brown hair girl with blonde highlights turned redden watery eyes at him and nodded. Using the tissue in hand to wipe her runny nose "its just a cold, Emmett. I get them every year."

Narrowing eyes "So." reaching over touching her face "got a fever too? You're extremely hot."

"Maybe, but your hands are already cold." noting muscle man wasn't going to turn around and take her back home, "Seriously. You didn't have to kidnap me from my own apartment. Just because you're a vampire and stronger than me doesn't mean you can boss me around" rolling aching eyes at the sexy muscular black haired vampire.

Licking his bottom lip "seriously?" pausing "It's like that huh?" thinking how to put what he really wanted to say. Right arm came up resting on the head rest, body turning towards her, leaning closer staring in her eyes "Carlisle will be worried if I tell him I did as the girls requested and came by to check on you and you were sick. Then not bringing you to the house or the hospital to him to be checked out. Carlisle...likes you.. a lot. He would be mad at me if I left you home alone like this" watching it register to her. A grin slid across his face as he put the vehicle back in drive, not pulling up in the garage but eased closer up to the front steps. Looking over at the pretty girl, who was sitting the front seat "wait here." Rosalie and Alice had went on a girls only hunting trip for two days. It was getting dark and now was 25 degrees outside and dropping by the minute. He left the hummer running and in a flash was walking in the front door.

Tiffany wiped at her nose again with the tissue, saying to herself "it's just a cold." A finger wiped the tear running down her face from the watery eyes. She began thinking about Carlisle's perfect face. He looked like a dream and always made her nervous when she was around him. _So beautiful and perfect_. Quickly jerking her mind from going into the gutter, the vehicle door jerked open causing her to jump with a slight yelp.

Jasper leaned in with a huge grin "Poor girl. Look at you." extending a hand to help her out "Emmett's freaking out that you're sick and that the girls aren't here to help until Carlisle gets home. So be ready to be babied. I'm sure Carlisle will pamper you even more..." sending a wink at her, making her heart skip a beat and knees go weak at that last sentence.

Trying to remain calm, Tiffany's hand came up soothing her hair, pulling it off from in front of her shoulders to lay straight down her back "I'm not that sick Jasper. It's just a cold." taking the extended hand with hers "thank you though." sliding out of the seat with the tug of his hand. He gripped her waist pulling her away from the vehicle then he slid in the passenger side taking out the key to turn off the running Hummer and got out slamming the door shut. "Let's get you inside." placing a hand on her lower back ushering to move it to the house.

* * *

><p>"Jasper. Stop." Tiffany said lazily watching Jasper from across the room, him sitting in a recliner by the window staring at her with a grin. "what?" snuggling more in the big blue blanket that Edward had brought out to her to keep her warmer. Her eyes was stinging and itching "quit staring, you're making my eyes water" noticing the evil grin spreading "what's so funny?" her body had been leaning against the arm rest of the couch with her feet extended across it, touching the thighs of Emmett.<p>

Emmett chuckled from the other side of the couch, watching the huge tv as he continued playing PS3 Black Ops "you, Tiff." glancing over at her then back at his game.

Jasper chuckled out loud "you can't stop thinking about Carlisle. Don't fight it."

"fight what? Carlisle? I'm thinking about Carlisle? How do you know that?" looking confused, fingers came up playing with her long highlight hair. Nervously twisting a strand around her finger.

Emmett laughed hard "silly sick human."

"What?" tossing a look between them both.

The blonde vampire stood "You forget I feel everything you feel" walking towards her like a predator "Alice and Rosalie are missing this, I can't believe it."

Feeling her face flush red quickly looking down, totally embarrassed.

"He's messing with you, Tiffany." Edward said walking in the room after being on the phone with Bella, moving over by here, picking her feet up and sitting down by Emmett letting her clean barefeet sit in his lap. Edward smiled tossing a head shake at Jasper wanting him to lay off.

She couldn't look at any of them then glared at the side view of Emmett and Edward, feeling like she could ring Emmett's neck. Emmett always started stuff.

Jasper laughed "Emmett, she's not happy with you."

"Stop prying in my emotions!" Tiffany's feet moved quick from Edward's lap, jumping up with a toss of the blanket.

"We have to break you in good since you're gonna be apart of the family. Per Alice." Emmett boomed out moving side to side getting in to his game.

Blinking quickly stunned, looking at Edward. Taking a moment to think then said "I need to freshen up and find a pony tail holder."

Edward chuckled.

Emmett spoke up "Use Rosalie's bathroom. She has tons of those things." finger pointed to the top of the stairs where the room was.

Jasper chuckled "I"m sorry, Tiffany. I was picking with you." trying to lighten the mood since he knew she was completely embarrassed and probably wouldn't speak to him for a couple of minutes "Are you hungry? You really should eat something. " She threw him a glare as if thinking he was joking. Placing a hand over his heart with the other raised like a boy scout "I don't mind fixing it while you do you're girlie thing. Promise. You really need to eat."

"No, thank you." shaking her head walking off and up the stairs, to get out of that room.

* * *

><p>Tiffany had went to Rosalie's bathroom and grabbed a black pony tail holder, pulling her hair up and out of her face. The men were making her so embarrassed so this quiet moment alone was excately what she needed. Checking out herself in the mirror, in a purple and black poka dotted sleep pants and a solid purple fitted t-shirt that matched, she sighed 'this is not what i would have worn if monkey man would have given time to at least change.' Remembering back to an hour ago when Emmett had stopped by to check on her like the girls had asked him. Now here she was at the Cullen house in her sleepwear and sick without her best friends Rosalie and Alice. A knock came to the bathroom door jarring her from her memory "yes."<p>

Speaking to the door, "Hey Tiff! It's Bella. I just got here. Emmett said you came up here. I was just letting you know that I'm here if you need me. Jasper says you're sick."

"thank heavens" pulling the door open. "Emmett kidnapped me..."

"I know." she laughed getting a good look at her friend "wow, you are sick."

"O.M.G. I didn't think I looked that bad." hurrying back in front of the mirror.

Bella raised hands in surrender "I mean, your eyes are bloodshot. You look like you don't feel well. Probably is just a cold."

"It is just a cold. I get them every year. Plus I had to do all my yard work cleaning up broken limbs yesterday afternoon after that storm came through. It was wet and like 30 degrees." watching herself wipe at her eyes. Slim fingers turned on the water in the sink, splasing water on her face then using soap, scrubbing the tear stains away. Bella stood watching in the mirror beside her shaking her head at her hard headed friend as she rinsed the soap off then dried her face. "See, all better now." flashing a unsure grin at Bella.

Bella chuckled "you still look like shit."

"May I take a look at you?" Carlisle's voice causing them both to jump as he walked on in with a slight smile. "Hope I'm not interrupting you lovely ladies but the guys told me Tiffany was up here and wasn't feeling well" standing in the doorway, not wanting to intrude on in.

Tiffany gasped "i'm fine" seeing him clearly now in black slacks and a blue dress shirt that was still neatly tucked in but had three buttons undone. Must have been from removing his tie, her heart sped up. Too much at once, feeling faint stumbling to the side. Carlisle caught her in a flash "you, my dear, need to lay down and let me check you out." He was about to ask Bella something but she quickly had made her way out of the room, leaving the two of them alone in Rosalie's bathroom. Slightly chuckling knowing what everyone was thinking downstairs because Edward had relayed the message quietly to him when he entered the house, "Let's get you to my room."

Tiffany felt him slide an arm around her waist then the other swept her off her feet. Head fell gently against his hard chest, feeling the silk of his shirt "Carlisle...I can walk... I think" Hell no, she really didn't want to walk now but should she let Carlisle know that? Wow, being this close to the sexy doctor was a little overwhelming, assuming if he did put her back down, numb legs would already be set in.

Holding her tighter because of what she said, "not a chance, my dear" letting her fresh sensual scent fill his nose.

* * *

><p>THIS WAS A TEASER CHAPTER. IF YOU LIKE SO FAR, PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	2. You care?

**thanks for the reviews!**

**THIS IS A QUICK CARLISLE/TIFFANY MOMENT! I PROMISE MORE FUN TO COME! **

* * *

><p>Carlisle's master bedroom was huge, a serene oasis. It was located downstairs in an underground level of the house. Carlisle didn't want windows like the others, he enjoyed being private and quiet when he needed time to think or study. Tiffany glanced around as Carlisle opened the double bedroom door. The floor was covered in white fluffy carpet, huge paintings hung on the white walls, and a long green fashion curtain hung on the wall above the white satin king size bed. Two dressers and the bed was framed in beautiful dark mahogany.<p>

Carlisle walked to left side of the huge bed and laying Tiffany down, "now there. Wait right there." Walking to one of the dresser, grabbing a extra black bag that was kept at the house for emergency purposes. Hurrying back to the bed, glancing in reddened eyes as his body slid on to the bed by her, sitting down. "Tell me how you're feeling." looking down at the bag he placed by her side, hands dug through.

Taking in every perfect detail of the gorgeous face in front of her while he wasn't looking, "extremely overwhelmed" slipped right out of her mouth. Eyes widened then she smiled to cover it up.

Golden eyes darted up quickly at her, stopping what he was doing to listen to her.

"It's just a cold. I was working outside in the yard yesterday in that freezing, wet weather." eyes narrowed slightly thinking how the others upstairs probably were laughing at her about right now or will seriously be messing with her later. She liked Carlisle, a lot. There was no reason this perfect man would ever be good enough for her. Jasper and Emmett were totally wrong.

Smiling slightly sensing the strong emotions her tiny body were sending off. A hand came up caressing across her cheek "don't worry about the guys. I told them all leave for the night, after Edward told me what Jasper and Emmett were saying to you."

"Oh great, he told you?" rolling her eyes, hands came up covering her face in complete embarrassment. The worst embarrassment of her life.

Chuckling, hands grabbed hers pulling them away "look at me, Tiffany."

The worst case of butterflies filled her stomach making her tremble and the feeling to vomit from the sheer unknown of what Carlisle was about to say. Looking back up in those golden eyes, hands never let her go. "Carlisle, I swear it was all Emmett who started it then Jasper. They both made me so..."

His hand came u to her face, a thumb slid over her lips causing her to stop talking. A grin spread his lips "well maybe they went a little over the top to embarrass you but Emmett and Jasper are right, I do care about you. I have since the first day we met. The whole family knows it." removing his thumb letting his hand drop from her face. "we will talk more about that after I check you out."

Tiffany was shocked and now speachless. Quickly feeling it coming, a hand came up blocking as she turned her head and coughed, which in returned caused those red watery eyes to let a couple of tears stream down her face.

Carlisle's finger wiped away the tears "seems to me, sweetheart, you are catching the flu." left hand digging in the black bag for a prescription pad "I'll write you up a few things and get them while you rest here. Okay? Will you please not leave this room until I return?" glancing quick at her seeing her nod. "I promise it won't take long. I'll make a run for it since it will be faster than driving the car." Right hand grabbed a pen out and began writing "what pharamcy do you use?"

She rattled it off quickly then coughed with eyes shut. When she look back up, he was gone. With a sigh, Tiffany blinked several times then scanned the room "he's fast." Figuring it wasn't going to help her case to try to leave, she layed back on to the extremely soft plush bed. No one was home, her car was at her house, so the only way home was to walk. It was too cold and didn't have a jacket, thanks to Emmett. "What is a girl to do being home alone with a sexy vampire doctor who says he cares for her?" a slight giggle escaped while her body turned to the side, eyes staring at the shut double bedroom doors wondering how long it was going to take Carlisle to get back.

* * *

><p>MORE TO COME!<p> 


End file.
